It Sucks to be Young!
by jokermobile
Summary: Five times Chekov's youth kept him from getting what he wanted, and once it didn't. Various pairings, including McCoy/Chekov and Kirk/Chekov.


Yet another Kink Meme prompt.

1.

"ID?"  
Pavel stopped in his tracks. "Well, I…it appears I have forgotten it," he stammered.  
"Sorry, kid. I can't let you in without an ID."  
"But I am at the top of my class at Starfleet Academy, and have worked very, very hard to get there." He flashed his Starfleet Academy ID.  
"It doesn't matter where you go to school. Unless you have proof you're sixteen, you're not getting in without a parent or guardian."

Pavel pouted and left. If only he had an older friend who could smuggle him in. If only he weren't fourteen. He realized that thinking of "if onlys" wasn't going to get him through those doors and silently cursed 16+ concerts. $7.50 down the tube and all because of his age. Damn.

2.

Chekov first realized he was into older guys when he was fifteen. He'd developed a crush on Nikita, a fellow Russian in his Physics class. Of course, Pavel was the youngest person in that class, and Nikita was twenty-one. Still, though, Nikita seemed to return Pavel's interest. The signs were subtle, but Chekov recognized them nonetheless; the way Nikita looked at him, or "accidently" brushed his fingers against Pavel's. One day, Chekov decided to make his attraction known to the other man.

Nikita sighed. "I really like you, Pasha," he'd said, "but you're only fifteen."

3.

"Now, this place never asks for IDs, but they _will_ ask for your birthday," said Jason. "What's your birthday, Pav?"  
"February 24, 22…22…"  
"Come on! You've gotta know your birthday!"  
"I know it! I know it!"  
"Alright. And when they ask, don't hesitate, alright? Let's go."

Pavel got out of the car and followed his friend to the entrance, his heart pounding.  
"IDs?" asked the woman at the door.  
Jason smiled as if it were a joke. "You guys have never asked for IDs," he said.  
"Sorry. It's a new policy."  
Jason grabbed Pavel's shoulder and led him back to the car. "Don't worry; I'll get it for you," he said. "Now, what kind of dick do you like?"  
Chekov felt himself flush. "I do not know! I have never had sex!"  
Jason nodded. "I'll get you something small to start with, then. Do you want it to vibrate?"  
"I do not know!"  
Jason examined his blushing friend, then said, "I'll get you some lube, too."  
Pavel sighed as he watched his friend flash his ID and disappear inside. The idea of buying a dildo was embarrassing enough; having someone else pick it out for him was infinitely worse. His first dildo and he couldn't even pick it out himself.

4.

When Chekov was seventeen, he decided it would be a good idea to try to seduce one of his former teachers. When he'd heard his previous teacher—the one all the girls had had a crush on—was gay, he'd been ecstatic. True the news didn't mean he had any chance with the man, but it meant he had more of a chance than any of those girls. He figured perhaps it was time to pay his professor a visit.

The professor pulled away first. "Oh, God, Pa—_Chekov_," he said, trying to wriggle away from his nubile former student. "We can't do this."  
Pavel stopped kissing the teacher's neck and pouted. "Why?"  
"Because it'd be very unprofessional of me."  
"But I'm no longer your student."  
"Yes, but you're still—" he stopped as his former student bit at his earlobe, then gently separated Pavel from himself. "You're still only seventeen." Pavel pulled away from his former teacher and left the room.

5.

"Shit, kid," Bones said. He let go of Chekov's dick and watched him there, sprawled, in pain because this was so _wrong _and Bones wanted it _so _bad. "I'm sorry."

Somehow, a routine "turn your head and cough" had developed into a full-blown hand-job. And now McCoy was pulling away, and Chekov was just _lying_ there, and the room filled with an awkward silence. "Why don't you finish yourself off?" Bones suggested. "Uh…there are tissues over there, and when you're done, you can leave. You're in excellent health." He excused himself into a back room in the sickbay.

1.

Chekov let out a small moan from beneath Kirk, and damn, it was cute. Jim let his tongue slide down Pavel's neck to his collar, sucking the flesh there.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pavel whispered. Jim smirked at him. "Why? Are you having second thoughts, ensign?"  
"Nyet. I just want to be sure you don't think I'm too young for you." After that disaster with McCoy, he'd decided he'd make absolutely sure Kirk wanted to do this before doing anything.

Kirk brushed Pavel's hair from his forehead and seemed to ponder the question. "No. I think you're gorgeous as hell and age doesn't matter if two people like each other."  
Chekov nodded and tried to smile. "Good."  
Kirk smiled back. "Good?"  
"Yes, very good."  
"Alright." He covered the ensign's lips with his.


End file.
